The invention relates to all or part of a sports boot comprising a decoration and is particularly suited to boots for a board for gliding, such as a ski or snowboard, or a skating boot, which are used in abrasive environments and are subject to significant stresses when used. In addition, it also relates to the method for manufacturing such a boot.